


Snowstorm and books.

by blackandbluegrayson



Series: Bat Family Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson is trying to be a big brother, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason X Books is my OTP, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: After Jason and Dick get hurt on patrol, they are bonding in the manor's library.





	Snowstorm and books.

**Author's Note:**

> 63 or 98 for the prompts if you like  
> 63 : “You look pretty good, considering you just got shot.” 98 : “Nothing is going to happen to you.”

The night has gone from bad to worst to shitty fast.

All starts when a snowstorm begins during a stakeout to stop a weapon deal coming from Blüdhaven. As much as Bruce has worked on a type of thermal pant that didn’t obstruct Jason’s movements it wasn’t there yet. Scaly underwear and cape that stops at the butt are still a stupid way to dress to be out in Gotham’s cold weather. Jason blames Dick terrible fashion sense for the reason he is freezing his ass off.

Speaking of Big Bird, he wasn’t supposed to be there tonight but seem that he was doing his own investigation and has journeyed back in Gotham.

Jason have been glad to see him after he has witnessed the size of the operation and the quantity of arms goons. It wasn’t the point of view of either Batman or Nightwing. Bruce insisting it was a Gotham problem, so they can deal with it while the younger hero refuses to back off saying it was being taken care because it came from his city.

Normally they manage to keep those verbal fight only in the cave, but it appears the weather is affecting everyone temper tonight. So, while they are having a piss contest, Robin choose to move to the edge of the building to continue the surveillance. After all his time as Robin, Jason have learned better than stay around when those two get into it.

That when all hell has broken loose. Maybe one of the goons has spotted Robin or has heard the not to subtile argument between Bruce and Dick. Anyway, a bunch of them have made their way to the rooftop where they are and decide to get rid of the bat and birds’ invasion.

During the battle Jason have nearly lost his footing because of the snow and one of the crooks use that distraction to throw him over the edge of the building. He only hears Nightwing and Batman screaming for him as he plunges down.

He was lucky enough to have his drop break by an open dumpster but not enough to fall in the right way as his left knee hit the metallic ledge. His cry of agony is covered by the sound of the metal lid closing. The pain in his leg and the impact with the garbage have left him dazed. Jason has no idea how long he has been there in the dark.

After what feel like an eternity, Jason could hear some noise outside. He moves slowly to get is batarang out of his utility belt ready to defend himself. He holds his breath as the lid is lifted.

“Little wing?” A familiar voice calls but in his state of mind the boy wonder threw the weapon even before he can think about it. It was simple self-preservation instinct. Nightwing training gives him the reflex to bend back to dodge. “Hey it’s me,”  
Jason swears. “Maybe a little warning next time….” He hisses between his teeth.

Nightwing climbs on the ledge of the dumpster. “B try to reach you, but your com probably been knocked out in your fall. He is taking care of those goons.” He says as he moves inside. His weight makes the garbage bag and boxes shift as pain flair in Jason’s leg.

“Robin?” The older man asks to see how pale the boy was. He looks him over and curse. “That look painful.”

“You think!?” Jason growls. He couldn’t stop a yell as Dick’s touch on top his knee. “Don’t touch!”

Nightwing open his mouth to apologize or comment but was cut by someone else voice outside. “Boss, ’think I find the brat.” A man claims, and they could hear a gun’s cocking.

Robin looks up at the older vigilant try to no show how he was panicking internally. He is sitting duck in here. Nightwing seems to understand without needing him to say anything. “Nothing is going to happen to you.” He promises in a whisper. Before Jason could react, he jumps out of the dumpster. The sudden movement sends a hot white pain through all the teen leg, making him feeling sick and lightheaded. Robin could vaguely hear the commotion of the battle over the roaring of his blood in his ears.  
The gunshot is too clear.

The noise seems to resonate forever against the metal. As much the sound was freighting, the silence that follows was an even worse.

Jason frowns. That wasn’t good. “Wing?” He calls out trying to keep his voice steady. He knows that stupid, but he is getting really worry. Nightwing is never quiet in combat.

When he didn’t receive an answer, he takes a deep breath and brace himself as he forces his body to sit up. Again, his leg seems to burst into flames, but he keeps pushing. He needs to be sure Dick is okay.

Jason manages to grab on the side and pull himself up to look out. He froze on the spot at the scene. The gunman is on the ground clearly unconscious, one of Nightwing’s escrimas sticks near. The owner of the weapon is slumbering against the brick wall head low. Jason could see the blood on the wall behind him but couldn’t spot where it comes from because of the dark fabric of his uniform.

“Nightwing!” he yells and force himself out of the dumpster. He falls wrong on his legs, the pain that flair was too much. He blackout but not before he hears the familiar sound of a cape ruffling.  
*****************************  
First thing Jason is aware, is that he is warm, and his head feel weird. His head is feeling like it was wrapped in cotton and his mouth dry. He is drugged. That wasn’t good.

The second is that something not quite heavy or light is pressing him down. His eyes fly open when his brain acts up with the situation and he tries to fight his way out of here whatever trap that was. The pain that fair in his legs was enough to make him whimper and stay still for a moment. He wouldn’t want to attract his captor’s attention. He attempts to catch his breath and move his head to know where he is. Even in his state, he didn’t forget he was Robin and use what Batman has taught him.

He blinks a few times as he recognizes the plain decoration of his room at the manor. Looking down and realize with some embarrassment that what he has thought has restrained is his blanket. Alfred probably been the one tucking him in and trying to stop him from hurting himself more. He turns his head to spot a glass of water on his nightstand and a pair of crutches.

Jason slowly sits up and pushes the covers to inspect his leg. Even with the minimal lighting coming from between the curtain, he could see the splint covering his left leg.  
Snowstorm. Fall in the dumpster. Gunshot. Nightwing’s blood.

As the events of the night rush in his mind, his stomach twist with worry. He needs to check on Dick. He takes the crutches and get out of bed as fast as he can without disturbing his injury. The trip to Bruce’s office never feels this far away. Jason is only half way there, and he is ready to crash. His whole body is complaining.

“Little wing? What are you doing up?” The nickname is enough to make him stop. The only person that calls him like that.

“Dick!” He spins around toward the voice and lost his balance a bit. A hand on his elbow helps him stay up.

“Easy Jason.” Dick says. “You look awful. You should not be up.”

The younger man could finally face his predecessor, and he doesn’t look hot either. The loose t-shirt, that Jason suspects being Bruce, he can see that his right shoulder in heavy bandages. His arm is in a sling close to his body, and he is pale.  
“Sure, like you can talk. You look pretty good, considering you just got shot,” Jason says sarcastically.

Dick chuckles weakly. “I deserve that one.” He comments as he gently pushes Jason toward the room he just exited. The new boy wonder realize it was the library. “Come sit down before Alfred catch the both of use up.” He helps him to the couch in front of a light up fireplace. Dick takes a blanket off the cushions and put it on the arm.

Jason groans a bit as he let himself fall on the couch. “What are we doing up stairs?” Alfred normally insisted on keeping them in the Batcave’s infirmary for a least the night after a big injury.

Dick sits at the end and reach to help him settle both his leg on his laps. He put the blanket on top of them. “The snowstorm has knocked the power out, Bruce and Alfred are working on the repair. We would have frozen down there.

“That make sense.” Jason says. For a few minutes the only sound that could be heard was the wind outside and the crackle of the wood burning. It is strangely relaxing.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Dick comment breaking the silence. He tears his eyes from the fire and glance at Jason. "Why are you up?"

Jason sends him a glare. “The last thing I remember was you bleeding in an alley… I want to be checking on you.” He replies before he looks away. He not sure how Dick would react to this. It wasn’t like they were close or anything. They are nothing else that kids Bruce Wayne takes under his wing. At least the older teen doesn’t seem to hate him as he was when they first meet.

He could feel Dick’s gaze on him. "Jay…" he begins but Jason cut him.

“You should be in bed as much as I do.” He mumbles before Dick could say something that would probably be embarrassing.  
The acrobat sighs a bit. "I couldn’t sleep, so I decide to come here and read until my brain shut up."

Jason raises an eyebrow. He never really imagines Dick Grayson sitting down and quietly reading. Silent and immobile don’t seem to be modes the first Robin can easily achieve, even least both at the same time. The fact that here as absently drumming his finger on Jason’s uninjured ankle is just reinforcing that image. "Don’t look like it is working well." He comments. "Something hurt? Maybe Alfred can give you another round of painkillers."

Dick shakes his head. “The shoulder is not too bad.” He says. “Trust me, you prefer me like this that drugged out of my mind. I become more a mess that I’m already are.” He jokes but the humour feels really force.

“Then what’s wrong?” Jason asks. He knows he is a bit blunt, but it makes him uncomfortable to see his predecessor like this.

For a few minutes he thinks he won’t answer but finally Dick drop his head on the back of the couch and look at the ceiling. “You have fallen Jason…” he says. “I can’t stop replaying it in my mind. You could have…” He stops but the word was unsaid but still hang heavily between them.

_"You could have died."_

Jason looks down, biting his lowers lips. They might not be close, but he realizes what that means to him, how painful that must have been for Dick. He moves his good leg to dig his heel in the taller man’s thigh. It’s his way to tell him that he is there and alive. Dick smiles weakly and squeezes his ankle gently.

The tension between them seems to drain.

“So, what were you reading?” Jason asks. Books are easy and familiar for him.

Dick chuckles softly and reaches to pick up something on the side table and gives him a batter copy of _The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood_. "It’s my comfort reading. I have gone through that one so many times, I’m pretty sure I can recite it by heart.”

Jason opens the book carefully. He can say that this book has been well loved. It was not one of the hardcover prints that were in the Wayne Library. It’s a soft cover that can be found for cheap in a bookstore or retail shop. All the book he has possessed before coming to the manor was like this. Jason still has them in his room. “That one is yours.” He comments.

“That the one my parents used to read to me. I was so worried to loss or damage it that I decide to let it here.” He smiles weakly. “Nothing is safer than under Alfred watches.”

The new Robin nods bad continue to look through the book but more carefully. He realizes how precious that book is. He is touching that Dick trust him enough with something this personal. “So, is that why you name yourself Robin when you join Bruce on the street? Always think it have been B ideas.”

Dick shakes his head. “No…” he seems to hesitate. “It was the nickname my mom was using for me. I was her little Robin”

Jason froze before he looks up at him. “Dude… I didn’t know.” Now Dick’s anger when he has learned that Bruce has given him the title make so much sense. He feels a bit sick. That was wrong. He shouldn’t be the one carrying that name. “If you want…”

The older man raises a hand to stop anything he was about to say. “It’s okay, Little Wing.” He declares, clearly seeing his distress. “You deserve the suit and the alias. I’m in peace with Bruce’s choice. I know my mom would have loved you.”

The younger hero glance away. He has big doubt he would be the kind of person Mary Grayson would have wanted to associate with her son nickname. Normally he would have gotten up and just walk out of that discussion. In his state Jason feel he might just fall on his face and look pathetic. Not like Dickhead would let him go.

He gazes back at the book in his hand. That could be a good distraction as any. “You say you could recite this text by heart?”

Dick turns his head toward him. “Even with the painkiller messing with my brain… Yeah, I think so.”

Jason opens the book on the first chapter and grins at the older man. “Prove it…”

“Challenger accepted Jaybird.” He laughs a little before he throws his head back on the couch and begins to talk. “In merry England in the time of old, when good King Henry the Second ruled the land, there lived within the green glades of Sherwood Forest…”  
Jason nuzzles against the cushion as his eyes fly over the words as he let Dick’s voice bring him in the story. He not sure when he has closed his eye, or if him or Dick have fallen asleep first.

That how Alfred find them a few hours later. He might or not have taken a picture before waking the boys up to send them both to their rooms. No one would be able to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to gently point my mistake. I always learns.


End file.
